Priority is claimed under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(e) from previously filed co-pending U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/133,706, filed May 12, 1999, which is herein incorporated by reference.
This invention relates generally to training and entertainment systems and, more particularly, to a home or business game machine and simulation system, and to related methods of playing and training operators of simulation machines.
Video game machines are popular devices. New and innovative game designs are in constant demand, and these games are becoming increasingly complex in nature. Video game machines typically include a visual display, a user-input device, and a computerized processing system that controls the visual display in response to input from the input device and various parameters such as a programmed virtual environment. Video games may be designed for use by a single player, or several players. With more than one player, the players can be made to play either one at a time or simultaneously. Each player typically has one or more input devices, such as joy sticks, roller balls, buttons, or a wide variety of virtual reality type devices configured to sense the movement of the player""s body. The visual device may be configured to provide a wide variety of information on the status of the game and the players"" characters. Furthermore, it may include different information that is relevant to different players, and it may be configured such that different players are excluded from seeing particular information.
In multi-player game settings that have more than one player simultaneously acting, it is known that different players can have different input parameters. For example, in a Medieval dungeon-type game, one player might act as a swordsman that uses input devices for controlling his combat capabilities, while another player may act as a magician, using input devices to control magic spells that are cast. Such games may either require that groups of players be restricted to traveling together, or allow them to travel separately from the other players.
When dealing with more than one player, players will typically find that some players are of significantly higher skill level than others. It is known for game machines to compensate for variations in skill level by allowing players to select the level of difficulty for their own characters individually. Using this type of system, an inexperienced player can learn game skills by cooperating with more experienced players. However, the inexperienced player is still limited by his own capabilities of operating his input device or devices.
In some games that are designed for more than one player, a game entity, such as a tank, may have its functions divided between players. For example, in a tank game one player may operate the movement of a tank, while the other operates a gun turret.
As the number and experience level of the game playing public increases, video games are becoming of greater complexity. Often a player will have several input devices that will vary in use depending on the status of the character. For example, a joy stick that normally makes the player jump may instead make the player fly if the player""s character is in possession of a particular game artifact.
As the complexities of video games increase, as the complexities of the input devices increase, and as the complexities of video displays increase, it becomes increasingly difficult for novice players to become expert at the operation of the games. One approach to overcoming this difficulty is for the machine to provide visual clues on a video monitor, where the clues suggest what the novice player should do with the input devices. However, this training method requires that the machine know what input decision the players should make. In complex games, it is rarely the case that there is one obviously superior choice.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for apparatus and methods for new game systems, and for training devices and methods of training video game players to use complex controls and/or interpret complex information from a video screen. The present invention satisfies these and other needs, and provides further related advantages.
The present invention provides a simulation system for entertainment and/or training, and related methods, to entertain and/or train a player in the use of a control system, such as that used in a game machine. It provides the benefit of using the skills and/or experience of another person to aid a player in learning the complexity of the control system, including both its controls and its user feedback mechanisms (e.g., its view screens and/or force-feedback systems) in a piecemeal fashion rather than requiring them to be learned all at once.
The simulation system typically includes a processing unit programed to provide a simulation of an entity to be influenced by one or more players under the influence of a plurality of simulation parameters. The system includes a first controller for use by a first player, where the first controller has one or more parameter controls, such as buttons, joysticks, and accelerometers. The first controller is configured for creating control signals readable by the processing unit to influence one or more of the plurality of simulation parameters. The system also includes a second controller for use by a second player, where the second controller has one or more parameter controls. The second controller is configured for creating control signals readable by the processing unit to influence the plurality of simulation parameters. The system also is configured with one or more training-rule controls for defining training rules. The training rules determine how the first controller""s control signal influences the one or more of the plurality of simulation parameters.
The simulation system of the invention can include a program that defines character data and operational information on the running of a xe2x80x9cgamexe2x80x9d that one or more xe2x80x9cplayersxe2x80x9d are to play, a player feedback system (such as a video monitor having a screen and/or a force-feedback system) for providing players with game information, input controls to allow the players to provide the game with input regarding certain parameters (e.g., the actions that a player is directing a game character to take), and a processor configured to implement the players"" inputs during execution of the game, and to provide the game information to the player-feedback system.
The simulation system of the invention features a configuration wherein a trainer (e.g., a player taking a command role in the control of the game), using the second controller, can play with and/or train a student (e.g., a player accepting the trainer""s command role in the control of the game), using the first controller, by easing the burden on the student of having complex controls and/or having to interpret complex player feedback. The burden is eased by having the trainer take over the task of controlling some controls and/or observing some player-feedback.
The training rules control which parameters the trainer is to assume (or share), and/or which game information is to be routed to the trainer and/or student. The simulation system features controls that provide for the programming of the training rules, such as by the trainer, the student, and/or the time, place or success level in the simulation.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments, taken with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.